


All Year With You

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: One hundred words, four seasons, and two girls in love.





	All Year With You

**Author's Note:**

> normal people: who posts fics at ONE AM?
> 
> me: oh boy! 1 AM!

Ruby was quite weak to the cold, an autumn baby through-and-through. The harsh temperatures were terribly rough on her. The season was, in her opinion, best spent indoors, huddled up with a cup of hot chocolate. However, Kanan was insistent upon going for a walk, the second after the snow stopped falling. The sun was shining, but Ruby didn’t think it was melting the snow fast enough.   
  
“Even when it’s freezing, Uchiura is such a lovely sight,” Kanan sighed, staring off into the distance dreamily. "But...not nearly as lovely as you, Ruby-chan."   
  
The bitter frost had never felt warmer.

* * *

It was on her way to school that Kanan saw the first flower of spring. She felt Ruby's eyes on her back as she crouched down to peep at it, smiling. "Spring's here, Ruby-chan," Kanan said excitedly. It was only one flower, and most of the students around them were still wearing hats and gloves, but spring was spring. "It looks a little lonely, though..."   
  
"D-don't worry," Ruby blurted out. Kanan turned and stood, cocking her head. "It'll find another flower...like we found each other."   
  
Kanan smiled, glancing back at the flower. "Yeah. It won't be lonely for long."

* * *

"I-I don't think I can let go, Kanan-chan...not until we're at the shore."   
  
Ruby was the one to suggest diving to escape the heat, but it had ended up being her clinging to Kanan desperately after she felt something touch her foot. Kanan didn't seem to mind, although she did struggle a little, with both Ruby and the equipment on her back as she trudged back to the shore. "That's okay," Kanan said. "Hold on for as long as you like."   
  
"What if I hold on even  _ after _ we get out of the water? What then?"   
  
"So be it."

* * *

Summer fizzled away into leaf piles, leaving Ruby and Kanan to kick them up playfully as they made their way home from school. Somehow, even though they were moving almost constantly, their arms still stayed locked, tying them to each other effectively. Fall hadn't brought its chill just yet, but Ruby didn't need cold weather to crave the warmth of Kanan's love.   
  
"So, Ruby-chan. What do you want for your birthday? It's only two weeks away."   
  
The question caught Ruby off-guard a little, but her answer was instant, and delivered with a smile on her face. "This, all year long."

**Author's Note:**

> i was wondering if this was too short to post but im too tired to give a shit


End file.
